


Batman

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock Holmes na stopě gothamskému mstiteli bezpráví...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka autora naprosto mimo děj povídky, ale kvůli sérii, do které je zařazená: Jak jsem právě zjistila, tak je to víc jak rok od zveřejnění posledního příběhu v téhle sérii. Já se vám strašně omlouvám! Mi nedošlo, že mi to tak trvá! Za to může 366 povídek, já se snažím nebýt ve skluzu a dodržet svůj vlastní challenge (a samozřejmě jsem to neměla napsané předem), takže pak nepíšu nic jiného. Sorry...

Kdyby se někdo zeptal Johna Watsona na jeho názor, řekl by mu, že je Gotham za dne obyčejně se tvářící město a za noci líhniště všeho zla a zločinu. Moriarty by si pobyt tady rozhodně užil, i když je otázkou, zda-li by tady byl tím největším psychopatem. Je tu dost velká konkurence.

Kdyby se někdo zeptal Sherlocka Holmese, jaký je jeho názor na tohle město, byl by ten člověk všeobecně považován za idiota, protože Sherlock tohle místo kritizuje na každém kroku a všechny, včetně Johna, tím štve.

Watson se uklidňuje tím, že si v duchu opakuje mantru, že Sherlockovi prostě jen chybí Londýn, toť vše. A že chování se jako zpropadený idiot bez špetky jakéhokoliv slušného chování je géniův způsob, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Což ovšem neznamená, že tím Johna neštve.

\- - o - -

Momentálně je noc, tedy období, kdy obyčejní lidé sedí doma a předstírají, že svět venku neexistuje. Protože svět venku teď patří zločinu.

Jenže dvojice Holmes-Watson má do obyčejnosti a pravděpodobně i do příčetnosti dost daleko, protože hádejte, kde teď jsou? Ano, jsou venku a procházejí se temnými zákoutími od pohledu podezřelých čtvrtí, protože Sherlock je zvědavý.

Je zvědavý na místního Robina Hooda a Zorra Mstitele v jednom. A John mu zakázal ho lákat tím, že zaútočí na místní smetánku nebo banku, takže jim nezbývá, než vsadit na náhodu a na rychlost drbů, protože Sherlock se nijak netajil tím, že se chce setkat s Batmanem.

Mstitel bezpráví a noční tvor chránící Gotham a jeho obyvatele před zločinem. Místní superhrdinská verze detektivního konzultanta.

A to právě vzbudilo Sherlockův zájem. Ucítil konkurenci.

No, co se týče Johna, tak co do velikosti postavy, Batman rozhodně vede.

Když se totiž netopýří muž zjevil na konci uličky, kterou tihle dva zrovna procházeli, bylo jasné, že je aspoň o hlavu vyšší než John Watson a že má v ramenou dvakrát tolik, co Sherlock Holmes. I když v tomhle můžou mít prsty zesílené podrážky a zbroj s pláštěm.

„Co?!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně, sotva si mlčícího maskovaného muže prohlédne ve světle pouliční lampy. „Tohle má být všechno? Vážně? Vždyť říkali, že máte být génius!"

„Cože?" zarazí se John a zmateně lítá pohledem mezi Sherlockem a Batmanem.

„Vždyť se na něj podívej!" rozhodí Sherlock naštvaně rukama, než se otočí zády a vyrazí ulicí dál. „Wayne může být o trošku chytřejší než jeho okolí, ale rozhodně není génius. A kdyby neměl ty svoje hračky, tak nemáš potíže ho sundat, jak se říká," nadává detektiv cestou.

„Sherlocku!" vyhrkne jen John jako varování.

Holmes se bleskurychle otočí, jen aby zjistil, že mezi ním a Batmanem, který je teď velice blízko, stojí John se zbraní namířenou do obličeje maskovaného muže. Na chvíli se nikdo z trojice ani nehne, ale nakonec se Batman pomalu narovná a o krok ustoupí, než schová cosi ostrého za opasek.

Ovšem John zbraň neschovává. Na to je ten chlap až moc rychlý.

„Jak to víte?" zeptá se Batman chraplavým hlasem.

„Co jak vím? Že jste Bruce Wayne?" povídá Sherlock znuděně. „Vždyť je to očividné," odfrkne si detektiv se slyšitelným protočením očí, než se obrátí a vyrazí pryč.

„Johne, pojď a nezdržuj se s ním!" křikne za sebe dost netrpělivým hlasem.

„Jestli o tomhle někomu řeknete, nedopadne to pro vás dobře," řekne Batman tichým výhružným hlasem.

„Jestli se nám něco stane, skončíte vy i vaše firma velice špatně," vrátí mu John hlasem z oceli, než schová zbraň a rychlým krokem vyrazí za Sherlockem, smysly napjaté v očekávání rány do zad.

„Co jsi tam tak dlouho dělal?" vyjede po něm Sherlock hnedka.

„Obdržel a rozdával výhružky," pokrčí Watson rameny.

„Johne, prosím, řekni mi, že jsi mu vyhrožoval svou zbraní. Prosím."

„Je docela možné, že jsem měl na mysli něco jiného, když jsem mu říkal, ať po nás nejde."

„Vyhrožoval jsi mu Mycroftem?! Já věděl, že to uděláš! Proč jsi ho místo toho třeba nezastřelil, nebo něco?!"


End file.
